Lejos
by Lillipop19
Summary: Trunks descubre nuevos sentimientos y sensaciones, a partir de una experiencia que le marcó de por vida. Y al final del camino, una nueva esperanza aparece en su interior. TxP


_**Sinopsis:**_ Trunks descubre nuevos sentimientos y sensaciones, a partir de una experiencia que le marcó de por vida. Y al final del camino, una nueva esperanza aparece en su interior.

_**Aclaraciones:**_ Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akira Toriyama. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo y exclusivamente de entretenimiento. Es un UA.

* * *

**Lejos**

Otra noche más. De nuevo había sido un sueño tan profundo; no me cansaba de contemplar tu rostro somnoliento, enmarcado con una sonrisa en los labios. Esos que probaría hasta que su sabor se mezclara con el mío. Con un bostezo de cansancio, me arrimo más a ti y me recuesto en tu pecho.

Tanta paz. Tanta tranquilidad.

El sueño me venció de nuevo, no sin antes escuchar el palpitar de tu corazón en mi oído, tan lento, tan pausado. Estaba demasiado cansado, ¡y todo era por tu culpa! Prácticamente me habías obligado a que te amase toda la noche, y yo como ser complaciente, no podría negarme a tus súplicas.

Unas horas después me desperté y tú ya no estabas, lo más seguro es que te hubieses dirigido a la cocina. En un momento tomé la almohada y me hundí en ella, para poder oler tu perfume. Tras eso me levanté rápidamente, me puse la bata y empecé a caminar hacia tu encuentro. Y no me equivoqué, allí te encontrabas frente a la encimera intentando preparar algo decente. Tienes que admitirlo Pan: siempre has sido un desastre para cocinar. Seguramente al descubrir que estoy detrás de ti, me mirarás con un gesto compungido mientras me susurras un inaudible _lo siento, _al ver que de nuevo se te ha quemado el desayuno.

Iba a soltar un reproche cuando me doy cuenta que solo llevas puesto una de mis camisas, dejando ver tus largas piernas. ¿Acaso disfrutas torturándome visualmente? ¿O sólo me estás coqueteando? ¡Siempre lo haces! Sé que te encanta coquetearme, y si de verdad lo estás haciendo… ¡podemos volver a la habitación más rápido que un rayo!

Imagino que has notado mi presencia, ya que te das la vuelta y te quedas mirándome fijamente. No puedo evitar perderme en tus ojos oscuros, era como estar viendo el reflejo de una noche eterna. Me sonríes con picardía a mi falsa mirada de reproche, para después fijar la vista sobre la sartén con las tortitas quemadas.

—No deberías poner el fuego tan alto, además creo que le echaste poca leche; ¿nunca has pensado que en tu otra vida pudiste ser una pirómana? —bufé con un sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Eres un idiota Trunks! —replicaste poniendo un puchero de lo más adorable mientras cruzas los brazos— Si eres tan experto en esto, ¿por qué no te levantas tú a hacerlo?

—Venga hombre no te enfades, si era una broma —respondí, después puse mis manos en tu cintura como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño. Pero el rubor en mis mejillas por tu magnífico cuerpo pegado al mío me traicionó.

—No, ahora no quiero que me hables más —por la forma de cómo respondiste, supe que no estabas realmente enfadada conmigo.

Tu sonrisa pasó de la inocencia a la seducción total cuando te acercaste dispuesta a robarme un beso.

¿Qué podía hacer? Me desarmaste. De pronto sentí tu mano sosteniéndome por la cintura, acercándome hacia ti con firmeza ¡Qué excusa tan perfecta para posar mis manos sobre tus brazos! Sin embargo, cuando apenas unos pocos centímetros separaban nuestras bocas, te paraste en seco y te apartas velozmente; me sacas la lengua con burla y me miras con ese semblante que sólo quería decir una cosa: venganza.

—Eres cruel —logré decir con dificultad— Ya verás la que te espera, esto no quedará así.

—Cuando quieras, ya veremos quién gana —ríes feliz por la travesura que acababas de hacerme—. Ve a cambiarte, acuérdate que hoy tenemos la comida familiar.

—¿Y no podríamos escaquearnos hoy? No sé, decir que tienes el sarampión y que debemos quedarnos en casa, para que yo sea tu enfermero y tú la enferma a la que debo cuidar con esmero —todas mis acciones desplegaban todo aquel deseo que sentía por mi esposa. Ella lo sabía y se aprovechaba de ello.

—Sería válido si… —te muestras pensativa, barajando los pros y los contras de esa pequeña mentira— No obstante pasé el sarampión con cinco años, así que no creo que se lo tragasen.

—¡Pues diré lo que sea!

Al oír mi comentario notoriamente desesperado, sueltas una pequeña carcajada. _Otro día ¿vale? _Es lo que atinas a decir antes de dirigirte a la ducha. Antes de que te perdieras por ese largo pasillo que conducía al baño, te agarro fuertemente para que te des la vuelta y te robo un beso. No quería quedarme sin un beso que anteriormente me fue rechazado.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Pan sale de la ducha y el que entra a prepararse soy yo. Mientras las gotas caían sobre mi rostro, pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido: prácticamente toda mi vida en un único recuerdo mezclado con otros. Aún sigo sin creer como después de años de ausencia te volví a encontrar, de cómo sin darme cuenta me enamoré de ti; todo lo que tuvimos que pasar al conocer nuestros mutuos sentimientos encontrados, dejar a un lado la notoria diferencia de edad y enfrentarlo delante de todos.

Siempre habíamos sido amigos, nos conocíamos desde hacía años y siempre estuvimos juntos, yo junto con su tío Goten era el adolescente que la protegía de todo lo malo: caídas, matones, burlas por su inocencia; el que siempre estaría a su lado. En cambio, para la pequeña Pan de ese entonces yo era algo así como su _Príncipe Azul._

Aún recuerdo el semblante de nuestras respectivas familias al saber de nuestro romance. ¡Su padre casi me parte la cara! Incluso estuvo sin hablarlos varios días, hasta que por intervención de Videl, y tras haber asimilado la información, con el rostro desencajado y muy serio nos dio su bendición. Me hizo prometer que pasase lo que pasase nunca le hiciese daño. Él jamás pudo entender hasta qué grado me pude tomar esas palabras.

_Quiero ser tu compañero fiel para siempre. Quiero verte a mi lado eternamente._

Esa frase aparecía constantemente en mi cabeza. En los altibajos, en las discusiones y en los malos momentos vividos. Sabía que todo no era perfecto, ni color de rosa. Porque para salir adelante, sólo necesitaba escucharla para no decaer en lo mundano, y en lo meramente irrelevante o artificial.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve pensativo. Ya había salido de la ducha y me había cambiado. Estabas delante de mí, con el rostro dudoso analizando cada una de mis facciones. Cuando desperté de mi ensueño, te miré, te dije que solo estaba pensando en tonterías de las mías y te cogí la mano para dirigirnos hacia la salida. Pero te paraste cerca de la entrada un momento, alzaste la vista hacia mi rostro y te quedaste en silencio por un instante.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunté dubitativo.

—Gracias por pensar en mí, por cuidarme y quererme —tus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, uno que jamás había visto hasta ahora—; pero sobretodo por ser como eres Trunks.

—Pan… —mi respiración empezó a agitarse fuertemente.

—Es así como quiero que sea mi vida. Quiero vivir eternamente con tu amor como bálsamo que cure mis heridas, tu amor como la guía que necesito si estoy en un camino perdida sin saber qué hacer —cada vez tu voz suena más alejada—. Mi corazón ya tiene su único dueño.

—Pan, ¡Pan! — no me cansaría nunca de repetir tu nombre. Tu voz me hace recordar tanto mis anhelos perdidos… cada vez más lejos…

Quiero seguir escuchando tu voz. Me niego a abrir los ojos y despertarme. Me muevo incómodo sobre las sábanas. Están tan frías, tan vacías. Extiendo mi mano sobre la otra punta de la cama, pero no hay nadie. Como de costumbre desde hace algunos años, estoy solo. Hace tiempo que no hay beso de buenos días, no hay brazos que me regocijen ni saludos de bienvenida cuando llego a casa después de trabajar.

Otra vez empiezo un nuevo día sin ti. Aunque tu silueta haya desaparecido, yo sigo oliendo tu perfume impregnado en la almohada. He vuelto a tener el mismo sueño, ¿o acaso son recuerdos? Es extraño, pero aún te siento. Es como si jamás te hubieses ido de mi lado.

Es la sombra de la muerte. Cada vez que lo pienso un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. A veces, esa sombra es tan fina que siento que te escucho; aparecen en sueños los recuerdos de tus palabras que me hace seguir adelante, lo que da sentido a mi vida tan vacía. Es el sentimiento que va más allá de la propia muerte.

A veces cuando tengo ataques de melancolía pienso en muchas cosas.

_¿Seguirás pensando en mí estés donde estés? _

_¿Valdría la pena una segunda vida más allá de la muerte donde el amor estuviese presente? _

_¿Si ya no hay amor después de la muerte para qué seguir viviendo eternamente? ¿Qué sentido tendría?_

¡No quiero creer que eso pueda ser así! Yo presiento que pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo. Lo prometo. Yo sé que la muerte es sólo un paso más de nuestras vidas, y que hay que aceptarla. Sin miedos, sin temor. Y cuando ese momento llegue, estaremos unidos para toda la eternidad.

Me vuelvo a esconder entre las sábanas. Sonrío internamente, seguramente hoy no se quemará el desayuno.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo oneshort de una de mis parejas preferidas. Creo que me salió algo cursi, pero en fin, tenía ganas de escribir algo tan natural como la muerte y las consecuencias que deja a las personas que deben seguir adelante a pesar de la tragedia. Y como siempre, ¡muchos saludos a los lectores!


End file.
